El fin para el inicio
by Hikari Ichinose
Summary: Último día del año y Yuuichiro simplemente no puede sacarse de la cabeza todo lo ocurrido en el año ni tampoco recordar que falló continuamente para declarársele a la persona que tanto ama. Ojalá y se le brindará una última oportunidad, ¿no? Oneshot


**¡Hola personitas hermosas!**

 **Les traigo un Oneshot de Owari no Seraph, ya saben que no es mío, así que saltémonos eso, inicié el fic antes de las vacaciones pero hasta hoy lo acabé, sin más que agregar:**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura~ !**

* * *

Habían pasado 364 días para llegar al último del año y para Yuuichiro era sorprendente, ¿cómo podía pasar tan rápido el tiempo?, era difícil para él asimilar que ya era 31 de diciembre, si sentía que el tiempo apenas le alcanzaba.

Pero… entonteces pensó, nuevamente habían pasado 365 días sin poder confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que venía amando desde hace ya tres años, aún recordaba el enero de ese mismo año y como quiso confesarse ese mes, lo tenía todo planeado, pero las cosas habían fallado porque esa persona se enfermó durante todo el mes.

O cuando en febrero quiso entregarle una carta con todos sus sentimientos y emociones escritos y sin embargo le fue imposible entregar esa carta por la cantidad de personas tras su preciada persona especial, aunque no podía quejarse del todo porque también habían pasado muy buenos momentos, como cuando en marzo trabajaron juntos en un proyecto para una de las materias que compartían.

Suspiró, realmente el tiempo había pasado como soplos de viento, de invierno a primavera, de primavera a verano, de verano a otoño y de nuevo, como si realmente no hubiera cambiado nada o el tiempo se hubiera congelado, volvió el invierno. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, tenía una expresión melancólica y una sonrisa nostálgica, observaba la calle cubierta del blanquecino manto de la nieve, no había nadie afuera.

Se alejó de la ventana luego de empañarla con su aliento tras suspirar de nuevo, frotó sus brazos, el frío se estaba colando aun con la ventana cerrada, en el silencio de la habitación, el tono de su celular sonó.

— ¿Hola? —contestó Yuu

— _Yuu-san, hola, ¿tienes planes para hoy?_ —preguntó la chica al otro lado de la línea

— No, Guren está de viaje de negocios —dijo— ¿Por qué? —preguntó después, interesado

— _Mitsuba va a hacer una fiesta de año nuevo en su casa, así que me pidió que te invitara_ —le comentó Shinoa

— ¿Mitsuba haciendo una fiesta en la casa de los Sangu?, ¿No tienes nada que ver en esto o sí? —preguntó dudoso

— _¿Tal vez…?_ —dijo la chica tonteando

— Shinoa a veces no sé como lo haces —dijo Yuu, enserio asombrado por el poder persuasivo de su extraña amiga

— _Eso no importa_ —dijo Shinoa

— Ok, ok, ¿invitarán a más gente? —preguntó por si acaso, aunque normalmente a las reuniones que hacían iban solo unos cuantos de su grupo de amigos

— _Sí, pero no serán muchos, ya nos confirmó medio salón y los chicos que conocemos de otros salones_ —respondió sin importancia la chica

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios Shinoa! —soltó Yuu del asombro

— _¡Ay! No grites que me rompes el tímpano, no son muchos_ —dijo Shinoa con queja

— ¡La casa de Mitsuba quedará hecha un desastre! —comentó con euforia Yuu

— _Ya cállate, ¿irás o no?_ —preguntó con cierta molestia

— Iré, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —respondió el chico

— _¡Bien!, la fiesta comienza a las nueve_ —dijo con un tono alegre

— Nos vemos, entonces —dijo Yuu

— _Sí, adiós_ —se despidió Shinoa y luego colgó

Yuu se lanzó bocabajo a su cama, vaya que Shinoa tenía influencia, al menos ahora no tendría que pasar solo el 31 de diciembre en el sofá de la casa con una frazada, comiendo sopa instantánea y viendo las caricaturas esperando el inicio del 2016.

La charla con la loca peli-morada de Shinoa le había subido los ánimos, ahora recordaba también los momentos divertidos en el año con sus amigos, sus fiestas y reuniones así como todas las bromas que habían dicho durante las clases, aunque tampoco podía olvidarse de los castigos que habían tenido juntos.

Para abril habían estado haciendo demasiadas bromas en la escuela que casi los suspenden, aunque se habían divertido como chiquillos, aunque estando en la preparatoria y ya para último año sus acciones no eran las mejores.

En fin, había sido muy gracioso, levantó la cara de su almohada y revisó la hora en su celular, 1:30, aún faltaba mucho para la fiesta, aunque podría ir a casa de Mitsuba y ayudar en algo, aunque no tenía ganas de inmiscuirse dentro de los planes de Shinoa.

— Qué aburrido —dijo para sí mismo Yuuichiro, levantándose de la cama— Creo que tomaré un baño

Alistó su ropa y se adentró al baño, las gotas de agua caliente reconfortaban su cuerpo del frío clima invernal, últimamente tenía más frío del normal, se relajó con la ducha y luego de terminar de asearse salió del baño ya con la ropa puesta.

Echó una mirada hacia afuera, cielo gris y nieve en el suelo, saldría de paseo, sin rumbo solo saldría a caminar por no querer estar encerrado en la casa.

Caminaba entre las calles pisando la nieve, no prestaba atención hacia donde avanzaba, pero se topó con un parque y frente a él unos pequeños niños celebraban lo que parecía ser el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, la escena le pareció linda y le recordó a la mañana de aquel primero de mayo, el cumpleaños de la persona que se robaba sus pensamientos.

Aquel día, había llevado un pequeño pastel, preparado por el mismo y con valentía le había tomado de la mano, avanzando juntos guiados hasta el techo de la escuela por Yuu, ahí había improvisado una mesa y había colocado el pastel. Con cierta vergüenza cantó el feliz cumpleaños y recibió los agradecimientos de aquella persona, pero lo que más le impacto fue el abrazo que recibió de esta.

Eso había resultado bien, aunque debido al abrazo su corazón desbocado le había impedido decirle todo lo que sentía y cuánto le agradaba.

Volvió a la realidad cuando le cayó una bola de nieve en el hombro izquierdo y luego miro a los niños que jugaban, tenían un rostro asustado por como fuera a reaccionar Yuu, pero este solo se rió, sacó de la mochila que traía una bolsa de frituras y se acercó al niño que cumplía años.

— Toma, feliz cumpleaños, tienes buena puntería —dijo Yuu entregándole la bolsa de frituras al niño y luego se despidió con la mano y se marchó

— ¡Gracias! –escuchó a lo lejos el agradecimiento del niño

Pronto llego a la calle principal, aún no sabía que hacía o más bien qué es lo que haría con el tiempo que le quedaba sobrante hasta la hora de la fiesta, se detuvo ante el paso de los autos y avanzó cuando el señalamiento para los peatones se puso en verde.

Entró a una cafetería, pediría un café o algo que le brindará un poco de calor, en serio, afuera hacía mucho frío o por lo menos el lo sentía así. En la fila mientras decidía qué comprar antes de que llegara su turno, recordó que en junio a inicios del verano hacia un calor increíble y que ni si quiera quería salir de casa por el calor.

Y en julio, aún con el tremendo calor, sus amigos lo habían convencido de asistir con ellos a la casa de playa que tenía la familia de Shinoa en una isla cercana para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mitsuba y relajarse un poco, el viaje fue algo difícil de soportar, pero pasar las vacaciones cerca de la playa sin multitudes ni molestias junto a la brisa marina y sus amigos había sido realmente divertido.

Su turno llegó y se decidió por un capuchino de moka, lo pagó y pasó al otro lado de la barra, en donde entregaban las bebidas. Se sentó en una mesa para dos y colocó su mochila sobre la mesa, dio unos sorbos a su bebida y sintió como la calidez de esta le recorría.

 ** _"_** ** _Parece que esta mañana estoy condenado a pensar en todo lo que sucedió este año, ¿no es así?"_**

Pensó Yuu, y miró alrededor, todos estaban con alguien, él era el único solo ahí, suspiró de nuevo.

 ** _"_** ** _Si tan solo Guren no hubiera tenido trabajo… posiblemente no estaría aquí, solo y con frío. Aunque si tuviera un poquito de valor le llamaría a…, no en que estoy pensando, somos amigos, pero no tanto como para llamarle e invitarle a salir."_**

Sacó su celular y vio la hora ya era las 2:20, se las había arreglado para perder cincuenta minutos sonrió ante lo absurdo que parecía el día, pasaban 364 días a una gran velocidad, pero el último día pasaba más lento que nada.

Tanteó entre su lista de contactos y buscó el número de esa persona, su corazón dio un respingo al escuchar el tono llamada y al ver con esperanza la pantalla, cortó el tono de tajo porque no era quién quería.

— ¿Qué? —respondió con molestia

— _¿Cómo que qué, mocoso?, contesta bien_ —dijo Guren con enojo

— Ajá, ¿Qué pasa, entonces? —preguntó Yuu

— _Me preguntaba si alguien como tú puede alimentarse solo_ —dijo Guren

— Sí, sí puedo, si eso es todo entonces adiós —dijo apunto de colgar

— _¡Espera!_ —pidió

— ¿Si? —preguntó utilizando un tono molesto

— _Feliz año nuevo_ —dijo Guren

— Aún faltan como nueve horas para eso —comentó

— _Lo sé, pero durante la noche no podré decírtelo_ —dijo un tanto avergonzado Guren

— Bien, feliz año nuevo para ti también —dijo Yuu sonriendo

— _Trata de cenar algo decente hoy_ —pidió Guren

— Yo también te quiero —mencionó sarcástico para luego colgar la llamada

 ** _"_** ** _Ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué no Guren había ido con Shinya en ese viaje de negocios? Y acaba de mencionar que no podría llamarme durante la noche... Oh, dios, a Shinya le darán un buen comienzo de año"_**

Se rió ante la idiotez que había pensado, pero es que era demasiado posible, si no mal recordaba en ese trabajo su padre solo tenía revisar los contratos y las cosas fiscales de no recordaba qué cosa, pero no era tanto trabajo como para no poder llamarle en la noche. Volvió a reírse, pocas veces su padre era así de descuidado, lo cual lo hacía más divertido.

Como cuando el 28 de agosto que fue el cumpleaños de Guren y lo celebraron en casa junto a Shinya, y cuando Yuu se levantó en la noche para buscar un vaso de agua tuvo la desgracia de escuchar como Guren habría su "regalo de cumpleaños", o por lo menos eso había escuchado entre los sonoros gemidos de ambos adultos, se estremeció por el trauma dejado en él.

Durante septiembre las cosas habían ido tranquilas, los comienzos del otoño animaban a todos, pues el calor iba disminuyendo, también había celebrado el cumpleaños de otro de sus amigos, Makoto, que era un grado superior a Yuu y sus amigos, pero había sido divertido pasar tiempo con él y sus respectivos amigos de curso.

También recordó el 16 de octubre, su cumpleaños, había sido genial en un principio porque: 1-Había caído en viernes, 2-Cierta persona muy especial recordó su cumpleaños y le dio un regalo, 3-Esa misma persona le había dado un abrazo, 4-Celebro su cumpleaños en su casa junto a sus cuatro amigos, Guren y Shinya.

Lo que distorsionó un poco las cosas fue que luego de decidir que todos se quedarán a dormir en casa de los Ichinose y los cinco chicos se divirtieran haciendo una pijamada, no fue precisamente por la pijamada que habían permanecidos despiertos casi toda la noche. Oh no, fue porque tanto Shinya como Guren no podían tener relaciones sin que se escuchara tal vez por todo el vecindario.

Aunque las burlas a los adultos el día siguiente al cumpleaños de Yuuichiro valieron la pena, el trauma nunca se les podría pasar.

Pero las locuras cumpleañeras de esos dos no acabaron en ese cumpleaños, por que el 22 de noviembre sería el cumpleaños de Shinya y ni él ni Guren desperdiciarían la oportunidad, aunque se alegraba de estar fuera de ese trauma, Shinoa le había contado el trauma vivido en la gran casa de los Hiiragi.

Porque justo aquel domingo 22 de noviembre todos los de la familia Hiiragi se encontraban fuera, o ese iba a ser el caso hasta que los planes de Shinoa de quedarse en casa de Mitsuba fueron aplastados, teniendo que regresar, para encontrarse con una casa sumergida en gemidos, lo cual era sorprendente porque la casa Hiiragi era reconocida por su gran tamaño.

La servidumbre y ella, casi juraban que ellos lo habían hecho en cada habitación de los miembros de la familia, por suerte para Shinoa no se atrevieron a entrar en su cuarto.

Por suerte al día siguiente, 23 de noviembre, podría Shinoa quitarse parte del trauma celebrando el cumpleaños de Yoichi en la escuela, celebraron en la cafetería comiendo pastel, cortesía de Kimizuki, y un montón de dulces que compraron.

Noviembre había estado más cargado pues también el 26 tocó celebrar otro cumpleaños, le tocaba a Kimizuki, el de él fue celebrado al acabar las clases cuando fueron a comer hamburguesas a un restaurante no muy lejos de su preparatoria.

 ** _"_** ** _Hablando de cumpleaños… el 25 fue el de Shinoa, creo que le conseguiré algún regalo"_**

Pensó Yuu y al acercarse el vaso de cartón con capuchino cayó en la cuenta de que ya se lo había terminado, qué mal, realmente quería disfrutar del último sorbo. Acomodó las cosas en su mochila y luego de la colgó al hombro derecho, se puso de pie, tiró la basura y salió de la cafetería justo a las 3 en punto.

Logró perder tres horas más en el centro comercial buscando que comprarle a la peli-morada y entrando en una que otra tienda de su agrado. La seis ya daban cuando salió del centro comercial con el regalo que le daría a Shinoa y otras cosas que compró para él.

 ** _"_** ** _¡AH! Rayos, aun quedan tres horas más para que comience la dichosa fiesta, estúpido tiempo troll, que cuando quiere avanza rápido y cuando no, no lo hace"_**

Se dijo internamente Yuu, sin más en que poder gastar su tiempo regreso a casa y de nuevo se lanzó hacia su cama descansando un poco de la larga caminata, luego de un tiempo decidió cambiarse de ropa, no es que la que traía tuviera algo de malo, solo quería verse genial para iniciar el año.

Se colocó entonces una camisa negra con el cuello desarreglado y unos pantalones rojos, como accesorio se colocó una corbata gris algo holgada además de un collas con un dije de una Y, usó un cinturón blanco y se puso también unas botas negras.

Aun le quedaban dos horas, así que una la usaría para flojear dentro de su casa y la otra sería para llegar a la fiesta. Se acostó en el sillón y encendió el televisor, puso un canal de caricaturas, poco a poco el sueño le fue entrando.

Corría como loco, se había quedado dormido y ya eran las 10:30, con suerte lograría llegar a casa de Mitsuba a las 11, claro si un taxi se apiadaba de él y lo llevaba pronto.

 ** _"_** ** _Jodido, jodido tiempo, ¿por qué haces este tipo de bromas? ¡Y estúpido Guren, porque no dejas las llaves del auto!"_**

Maldecía y gritaba en su mente, le hizo parada a un taxi, que por suerte se detuvo, subió en el asiento trasero y le indicó hacia donde iba, por suerte Yuu y el taxista compartían algo, ambos querían llegar pronto a sus destinos así que el taxista manejó rápida y eficazmente, Yuu revisó su celular y observó dos llamadas perdidas, una de Shinoa y otra de Kimizuki, además de dos mensajes de Shinoa.

 ** _•_** ** _Shinoa_**

 _¿Dónde estás? ¡Todo está genial aquí, apresúrate!_ ＼(^o^)／ _9:45_

 _¿Vendrás o no? Teníamos algo genial planeado_ ╮(╯▽╰)╭ _10:25_

 _Ya estoy en camino, me quede dormido_ (~_~) _10:35_

Suspiró con cansancio, levantó la mirada para ver el enorme embotellamiento que había en la calle principal, todo en ese día iba algo mal, sin embargo no se preguntaría en voz alta: _¿Qué más puede pasar?_ Esa era la palabra mágica que activaba el caos en el mundo.

 **"** **¿Qué será lo que tenía planeado Shinoa?, ojalá no sea algo malo"**

— Conozco un atajo, así llegaremos más rápido —comentó el conductor del taxi mirando a Yuu por el retrovisor—Solo necesitamos llegar un poco más adelante y en esa calle podremos tomar una ruta alternativa —dijo mientras señalaba la calle por la que se irían

— Qué bien —dijo Yuu— Realmente necesito llegar pronto

— Entonces no te preocupes muchacho —dijo el conductor y el embotellamiento empezó a disolverse y los autos por fin avanzaban, pronto llegaron al atajo que el taxista le había comentado

 **"** **Lo ven, si no dices el maleficio que desata el caos en el mundo todo resulta bien"**

Al sentir el aumento de velocidad en el auto bajó el vidrio y sintió como el frío aire le golpeaba la cara, le encantaba hacer eso, desde pequeño quizás, el taxista lo observó y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

— ¿Irás a ver a tu novia? —lo miró expectante mientras duraba el rojo en el semáforo

— N-no —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa— Iré a una fiesta en casa de una amiga

— Ya veo —dijo parecía desanimado por esa respuesta y volvió a conducir

 **"** **Y si está allí… ¡¿Qué haré si está ahí?! No, no lo creo… aunque es posible porque Shinoa dijo que medio salón iría, pero no creo que vaya a ir ¿o sí?"**

— Ya llegamos, muchacho —dijo el hombre, pero Yuu lo ignoró ni si quiera lo escuchó su mente lo tenía ocupado

 **"** **Shinoa dijo que tenía algo planeado… imposible estoy seguro que nadie se ha enterado quién me gusta, ¡no se lo he dicho a nadie!"**

— Chico, baja ya, ¿no que tenías prisa? —dijo el taxista

 **"** **Okey Yuu, tranquilízate, si está le dices todo de una vez, sino te pones pelear con Kimizuki. Dios soy tan bueno con los planes"**

— ¡Muchacho! —gritó el taxista y Yuu lo miró sorprendido— Llegamos hace tres horas, no que no se trataba de una chica —Yuu le lanzó una mirada enojada y le pago al taxista

— Gracias —dijo al bajar

— ¡Suerte, muchacho! —gritó yéndose el taxista

— Idiota, al fin llegaste, ¿te perdiste o qué? —dijo Kimizuki casi a gritos al ver a Yuu entrando, había música, mucha gente y cerveza, síp estaba aprobada como fiesta

—Vete a la mierda Kimizuki —contestó Yuu

— Si de ahí vienes llegando, ¿no? –le respondió

— Maldito…

— ¡Alto! No se peleen si ni siquiera están borrachos —dijo divertida Shinoa

— Torpe, llegas tarde —dijo Mitsuba sonriendo burlonamente, acercándole una cerveza

— Me quedé dormido… —comentó avergonzado para luego darle un trago a la cerveza

— Creo que eso es típico en Yuu-kun —dijo con diversión Yoichi

Luego de charlar un largo rato, Mitsuba invitó a bailar a Yoichi, mientras que Kimizuki había logrado convencer a Rika de bailar con él, por su parte Shinoa y Yuu se encontraban en la cocina de la casa.

— Tienes un agujero en el estómago —comentó sorprendida Shinoa mientras veía a Yuu devorarse la última charola de bocadillos

— Guren dice lo mismo —dijo Yuu dejando la charola en el lavadero— Por cierto, te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños —comentó tomando su mochila del suelo y entregándole el paquete adornado a la chica

— Jaja, no me lo esperaba —mencionó alegre— Gracias, Yuu-san —dijo para luego mirar la hora en su celular 11:48, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido

Mensajeó rápidamente y obtuvo respuesta de igual forma, Yuu se le quedó viendo por unos instantes pero luego decidió ver por la ventana de la cocina, el patio de la casa de Mitsuba igual estaba lleno de chicas y chicos que apenas reconocía de la escuela, haciendo cuentas debían de estar por lo menos tres salones enteros para llenar la parte inferior de la casa Sangu.

— ¿Y los padres de Mitsuba? —preguntó mirando de nuevo a la peli-morada

— Salieron ayer por la noche de viaje para atender asuntos importantes, se llevaron también a su hermana, yo los convencí para que nos dejaran hacer la fiesta —explicó Shinoa

— Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó divertido Yuu

— Nop, pero deja eso de lado —dijo mostrando una sonrisa— Creo que hay alguien esperándote en el balcón sur de la casa —comentó con picardía Shinoa

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó temeroso al ver como sonreía Shinoa

— Simplemente lo sé —respondió cortante— Apresúrate a ir, de camino ve pensando tus deseos y propósitos de año nuevo —le dijo mientras lo empujaba sacándolo de la cocina

Yuu se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se resignó, mientras subía las escaleras al segundo nivel de la casa miró la hora en su celular, 11:52, se sorprendió porque solo quedaban ocho minutos para el año nuevo, entonces mejor si empezaba a plantear sus propósitos.

1\. Mejorar en la escuela.

2\. Causarle menos problemas a Guren.

3\. Asistir a más fiestas.

4\. Conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Llegó al segundo piso y avanzó por el largo pasillo, aunque era un poco incomodo pues se escuchaba de una habitación los sonidos eróticos de los que no se pudieron aguantar la calentura. Continuó avanzando.

5\. Pasar el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

6\. Molestar menos a Shinya.

7\. Ahorrar dinero.

8\. Viajar con mis amigos.

Se detuvo unos segundos para anotar todo en su celular antes de olvidarlo, cuando los primeros ocho estuvieron escritos pensó en los últimos cuatro.

9\. Pelear menos con Kimizuki.

10\. Acercarme más a esa persona.

11\. Confesar por fin mis sentimientos.

12\. Ser feliz sin importar la respuesta.

Terminó de escribir y guardó su celular, ya había llegado a la salida al balcón, giró la perilla y salió, no supo si fue el frío viento, los gritos en la casa diciendo _feliz año nuevo,_ los fuegos artificiales o simplemente la imagen frente a él, lo que hizo que se sintiera vacío y roto por fuera.

La persona que amaba, Mikaela Shindo, estaba a unos pasos de él abrazando a Krul Tepes mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, el rubio lo miro a los ojos y Yuuichiro solo sonrió con tristeza.

— Perdón por interrumpir —dijo suavemente, sonriendo como si de una broma se tratara y luego salió caminando con paso firme

 ** _"_** ** _¿Cuál era el plan…? Oh, sí, pelear con Kimizuki. Rayos me arden los ojos"_**

Detrás de si escuchó pasos no quiso girar y ver si era Mikaela o Krul o los calenturientos.

— Oye, espera —oh mierda, como le hubiera gustado que fueran los calenturientos

— No diré nada amigo, enserio, perdón por interrumpir —dijo Yuu sin girarse y moviendo su mano en despedida

Mikaela corrió tras él, alcanzándolo, para luego tomarlo por los hombros e impulsarlo dentro de una de las habitaciones del pasillo, Yuuichiro estaba sorprendido, pero no ilusionado.

— Yuu… —Mikaela no sabía por dónde comenzar

— ¿Puedo hablar primero? —preguntó Yuu y el rubio asintió con la cabeza —Oh, bueno, pues me gustas desde hace tiempo, casi cuando iniciamos la preparatoria, em, he estado tratando todo el año de decirte lo mucho que me gustas, te quiero y me encantan tus gestos y tu personalidad y todo, pero no solo este año, el pasado también y el anterior igual lo intenté, pero nunca podía animarme al final para decírtelo, en fin ya sé la respuesta y no te preocupes nunca molestaría a alguien en una relación, ahora si me disculpas iré a pelear con Kimizuki

Mikaela estaba en shock, tanto que casi no lo detiene cuando iba a salir de la habitación quedando Yuu de espaldas a él.

— Krul es mi prima —dijo sonriendo y luego jaló a Yuu por la muñeca para atraerlo hacía él y pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros abrazándolo— ¿Sabes?, a mí también me gustas, demasiado, podría vigilarte y tomarte fotos durante la noche, yo no recuerdo desde cuando me empezaste a gustar, pero no sabía bien como decírtelo

Yuuichiro se soltó del abrazo y se giró para ver a Mikaela a los ojos, dudó unos segundos, pero luego se le abalanzó uniendo sus labios, el contacto duró muchos segundos y se separaron por falta de aire.

— Creo que ya todo está claro, ¿no? —dijo Shinoa desde el marco de la puerta

— Era un fastidio verlos desesperados y sin saber qué hacer —comentó Krul aún lado de la Hiiragi

— ¡Más les vale no estropearlo! —gritó Mitsuba desde el pasillo

— Me alegro por ellos, ¿Tú no, Kimizuki-kun? —dijo Yoichi igual afuera, el peli-rosa solo asintió

Mikaela y Yuuichiro se miraron sorprendidos y luego se rieron junto con los demás, sin duda para esos dos el año iba a comenzar muy bien esta vez y lo iban a vivir al máximo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal, qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escribirlo, siento que me quedó un poquito laargo y aburrido (?), pero no sé, ustedes son los jueces aquí.**

 **Y pues eso ha sido todo hasta aquí, espero me dejen sus reviews acerca del fanfic y me despido de ustedes deseándoles un muy buen inicio de año que espero les sea muy próspero y feliz.**

 _ **¡Nos vemos~ !**_


End file.
